Trench-type Schottky devices are well-known and are used for many electronic devices. Trench-type Schottky devices are valued for, among other things, their fast recovery time. Typically, the manufacture of trench-type Schottky devices is complicated, as it requires a large number of mask layers and manufacturing steps. Because of this complexity, Trench-type-Schottky manufacture may result in less than desirable yields. Accordingly, it is desirable to simplify the manufacturing process of such devices as much as possible without jeopardizing product quality.